


Sam & Jack - "No Words Necessary"

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - "No Words Necessary"

 

This is a Secret Santa gift for [hilandncr](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2072576/hilandncr), inspired by her story _["No Words Necessary".](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8797445/1/No-Words-Necessary)_


End file.
